Leif Downwind
}} |kanji= レイフ ダウン ウインド |romaji= Reifu Daunuindo |alias= |race= Human (Modified) |birthdate= July 16, X950 |gender= Male |age= 25 |height= 180 cm (5'11") |weight= |eye color= Maroon |hair color= White |blood type= B+ |guild mark= |unusual features= Tattoo on Arm |affiliation= Himself Sylph Labyrinth |previous affiliation= Treasure Hunter |occupation= Mercenary |previous occupation= |team= Himself and Kuroko |previous team= |partner= Kuroko |previous partner= |base of operations= N/A |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= TBA |alignment= Chaotic Evil |counterpart= |magic= None |signature skill= Marksmanship |weapons= Fragarach Yōkūbuki |image gallery= yes }} Leif Downwind (レイフ ダウン ウインド Reifu Daunuindo) Appearance Leif is born without the privilege of using magic — being a Non-Mage. His appearance, specifically is apparel, perfectly reflects that trait. Leif's attires consists of clothing that is expected of that of a standard civilian — not possessing the extravagant articles of clothing Mage's are generally seen wearing. However, Leif compensates for this simplicity with colors he sports, and multiple accessories he possesses. His first, and only attire made specifically crafted for combat, Leif attire, is Personality Relationships Flynn Zeppelin Kuroko History Synopsis Equipment Fragarach (戦神の剣(主権天) Furagaku; Irish for "The Retaliation", Japanese for "Sovereignty over the Sky") is the piece of equipment that is predominantly known for its' usage by Leif. Leif's Fragarach is described as one of of peculiarly designed pieces of weaponry within Earthland; being an firearm in a class of its own, in terms of the overall design. As for the appearance of Leif's version of Fragarach, it is quite difficult to discern. It holds the appearance of an heavily modified pistol. Yōkūbuki (洋空武器 Boundless Void of Weapons) Magic Impairing Daggers * Magical Barriers Abilities Unique Biology': Master Marksman: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Leif skill heavily relies in unarmed combat. His primary form of physical offense, that he has trained in, with out the use of his magic, as well a his primary form of attack. Due to his years of training Leif is now on a mater-level in unarmed combat, even as a child he had natural talent for unarmed combat. While fighting Leif can deliver attacks that can cause massive damage in his initial strike. When fighting, he attack with great precision, swiftness, while still dealing great damage. His amazing speed, and great reflexes compliment his agile, and swift movement. This has been proven on many occasions, he was able to defeat group of Dark Mages, just using his fists, and also disarmed them before the they could react, even had managed to break one on their arms in the process, with relative ease, showing his massive physical reserves. Xerxes' secondary method of combat without the usage of any enhancements, whatsoever. This method of combat isn't as prominent as Xerxes' other combative abilities, but he can still proficiently employ his martial art prowess within battle, and subsequently come out as the victor of battle. Xerxes' hand to hand combative methods include him engaging his adversaries' with rather heavy assaults, in order to smash through an opponents' defensive, and subsequently attack his opponent, to ensure that they utterly defeated, as result. As one can infer, Xerxes' method of martial arts is rather rough, and straight forward. His particular method of hand to hand combat involves around the employment of an initial movements of precisely jumping a few feet within the air, and subsequently aim to strike ones' head, thus throwing them of balance entirely, and even end the fight quickly. Upon performing the aforementioned gestures, Xerxes uses the potential energy of jumping, and falls downward, converting his potential energy into kinetic energy, thus increasing the impact of his attacks. Doing so, Xerxes leans is body in a particular, shifting the momentum of his strikes in designated areas, maximizing his output of overall damage. Notably, Xerxes possesses the capability to respond to almost any assault used against him, almost appearing as his overall perception is increased. When in the air, Xerxes becomes 'free', being able to turn his body, appearing as if he could flip while in the air; essentially providing Xerxes with an unique acrobatic prowess, before landing back on his feet. His strikes are relentless, and his attacks will not halt until his stands as the victor. His movements are rather slow, if compared to other martial artists', but to compensate, his strikes are so strong, that one cannot defend without exerting a large amount of force. He possesses the prowess to overwhelm and opponent with strict ease, and efficiency, without causing damage to himself. Because of these certain factors comprising his style of combat, Xerxes has possesses no defensive measures when engaging his opponents in combat. Not that he needs to, given the fact that his level of durability is naturally incredible. Another aspect to note when employing his martial art prowess, is his ability to counter his opponents' physical strikes as well. Through precise timing of his movements, Xerxes counters opposing strikes by striking as well, though it sounds like simple process, but not as easy when attempting to employ it. It an opponent were to throw a punch at Xerxes, he could shift the momentum of the opposing strike, by using striking the actual opposing strike from a specific angle, he can alter the path of his opponents' strikes, even forcing a foes' attack to hit themselves. This also applies to sword-based attacks, though all the more difficult to execute, as has the risk of being inflicted by a sword attack when actually attempting to do this procedure. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: *'Flaming Blade, Edge of Bloody Violence' (炎刀刃血烈 Entō Hachiretsu) Immense Strength: As result of his extensive bodily modifications, Leif possesses a copious amount of physical strength — surpassing even the likes of those who possess magic. Not only that, Leif strength is even deemed to be superior to those who enhance their strength via magic. His physical strength isn't solely attributed to his modifications, however. Leif has devoted himself in the cultivating his physical abilities, to the extent that he can challenge those who utilize magic with ease. His strength lies as the strongest of his natural abilities, that will even leave a Mage in awe of his capabilities. Leif strength is renown as monstrous, having the capacity to perform feats that only the strongest are capable of. This is deemed odd, considering that Leif is not the most muscularly built of individuals, and he doesn't have any magical capabilities to enhance his strength capabilities. His level of strength is generally displayed when he flings substances at his opponents', such boulders, and even things of an unorthodox nature, such his large bladed weapons, and even his spare firearms, seemingly having very heavy masses. When engaging into melee combat, he can knock his adversaries aback with incredible ease, lift them with ease. He has weapons to spare, Leif with send his spare tools are his opponent, using the weapons itself as weapon to inflict damage. Leif has the faculty to engage in activities that deemed impossible by others. This was demonstrated against when flung an opponent a far distance, with a simplistic punch to the chest. Leif can most easily break through stone with strict ease, smashing through boulders and lifting large debris, and being able to easily bend, and break through metal. Leif has even had several inadvertent encounters with the beasts that reside in the entirety of Earthland, in another method to increase he levels of strength. One of these beast that he can confronted was a Vulcan; an unconventionally large one, in comparison to a standard variant. He can effortlessly lift the weapons in which he utilizes in combat with ease, consequently permitting him to carry nearly any weapon, without the assistance of another. For this reason, Leif can be seen wielding extremely gargantuan sized weapons that are originally meant to be used in cohesion with another, which is exemplified when opts to utilize his one of his many special effect rifles. When wielding his weaponry, it appears that his shots are not subjected to recoil, seemingly regardless of the weapon, which also signifies his levels of strength. Immense Durability: if can take, and endure a large amounts of physical trauma, and magical damage, and still be able to properly operate. Being able to take damage, and completely ignore it, Leif has shown to be highly resistant to damage, both magical, and physical. On several instances he was hit simultaneously by concussive force of several magical assaults, and kicked in the ribs, only to remain in his initial position, with and broken rib, shrugging it off, remaining completely unfazed. She has shown the capability to endure, and ignore various methods of attacks inflicted against her. She can simply ignore inflicted damage, shrug it off as if nothing initially happened. Her levels of strength was displayed when she was endured the sword slashes, of multiple sword Mages, all whom struck Leif with their magic-enhanced swords. She has the capability to shrug off other physical strikes, such as punches, or kicks, with apparent ease, as they to appear to not even effect her, proportional to the power of his adversaries. It is to an extent that lower-class Mages cannot even challenge Leif, and subsequently cause effective damage. She is able to easily smash through various dense structures, simply bleed, and completely ignore the damage. On an instance, she was effortlessly flung into a large building, and resulted in Leif walking out with no damage. In order to successfully inflict damage on Leif, one must strike Leif with a sufficient degree of exertion of their until they can make her succumb to the they intend to inflict on Leif. High Speed and Agility: The physical trait that stands as his prominent, also present as the most important aspect within Leif's hand-to-hand combat. Leif is unrivaled among his peers within this aspect, showing capabilities that only other could wish of acquiring. His true awakened as naught but a young age, as result of him training young, and cultivated his speed from there on. With his speed, Leif possesses the capacity to traverse between distances with an instant, that allows him to strike an opponent from several different angles instantly. He has the capacity to dodge opposing assaults from nearly angle, alternating between attacking and dodging with strict ease. Though not immensely fast, Leif's maneuverability is what allows him to dodge his opponents attacks with ease. This maneuverability involves Leif using his surroundings to effectively evade enemy attacks, such as the walls of a building, in order to invoke acrobatic feats. This makes it appear as if he can doge attacks solely proportional to effort put into an attack intended to inflict on Leif. His can also dodge the bullets of another marksman, and one can infer that Leif has a quick visual perception, due to his capacity to do so. When not attacking, Leif will often use another strategy to stand as the victor within a fight; but evading each and every assault of his foe, they will quickly lose their stamina, allowing Leif to end an fight with no exertion on his behalf. Leif has also shown a large display of agility as well. He is also able to dodge attack by simply using his ability to flip, solely dodging in accordance to an opposing attack. Leif's speed is akin so some whom use abilities that enhances ones physical speed; being equivalent, or either surpass them in terms of speed. Enhanced Reflexes: High Stamina: Enhanced Eyesight: High Tactical Faculty: Modifications Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes * Leif's appearance if based on from the series. ** His appearance is also based on of the series. References Gallery LeifRicoBullets.gif LeifKnifeFluxGIF.gif LeifDaggerSequence.gif LeifDuraTwo.gif LeifBulletMove.gif LeifBullAssim.gif LeifDWSwordNMasks.jpg LeifDWDarkHound.jpg LeifDWJacketNGlasses.jpg Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Male Category:Non-Mage